


A Cartoon Journey

by Kauetheadventurer



Category: Fairly OddParents, Gravity Falls, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Amnesiac heroes, Gen, Multiple cartoon crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauetheadventurer/pseuds/Kauetheadventurer
Summary: Two guys found themselves in a forest with no memories except for their names. Together they look for a way home, completely unaware on what Fate has in store for them.





	A Cartoon Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there reader. This is my first time writing on this site, but rest assure that I have a few writing experiences on my belt. Of course some comments on my work will help a lot, the ones that point out the good and the bad parts of my story.

# A Cartoon Journey

"Hey... Are you dead or just sleeping?" I let out a groan as I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was completely blurry, as if I was asleep for too long. It took a few seconds for my eyes to get use to the light, the first thing I saw was a teenager wearing a blue and white striped scarf. We stared at each other for a few seconds until the guy broke the silence, "I'm going to guess you were sleeping."

I let out another groan as I pulled myself up while rubbing my head in hopes of mitigating the headache. The teen moved away so that I would have some space to get up. I took a quick look around the area and found myself in a forest clearing. Well its not exactly a clearing, it's more of a place where the sunlight manage to find a place to shine through the tree branches. I turned to face the teen, who was resting his back on a tree, to ask him something, "Where are we?"

"I'm as clueless as you buddy." The teen shrugged his shoulders, "Actually, I just woke up a minute before you." I looked down at the ground as I let his answer go through my mind before looking up again. Since my eyes weren't so blurry, I manage to see what he looked like. He had black short hair with dark brown eyes and white skin like mine. He still had the scarf around his neck with a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and what looked like hiking boots.

"Can you at least tell me who you are?" I asked again, this time he rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually, I was hoping that you could answer that." I tilted my head in confusion. I guess he must have saw my confusion as he started to explain, "Well I can't really remember much besides my name and age." He looked down at the ground as he held his head as id it was in pain, "When I tried to remember anything else, I got nothing except a big headache." I began to wonder if he was lying about the whole thing, but those thoughts were thrown away when I saw no deception in his eyes when he looked back at me, "So do you remember anything beside those two things?"

I attempted to remember, but I was suddenly struck with an awful migraine as if I was hit in the head with a sledgehammer. The only thing I manage to find out was my name and age just like him. I looked back up to him and shook my head. He deflated a little from the news I gave him, "I see..."

He stayed like that for a few seconds before getting off the tree and clapped his hands together, "Well I don't know about you, but I would like to get out of this forest." The teen walked towards me and held his hand in front of me as a gesture to help me get up, "Wouldn't you want to get out here too?" I looked at him for a few seconds before making my mind up and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and let go when I was standing on my feet. Once I was on my feet, I looked to see what I was wearing. I currently had gray hoodie-with a red ahirt underneath it after checking-a pair of gray sweat pants and a pair of sneakers. I dusted off some dirt that got caught from my clothes before asking him a question.

"If we going to work together, can you at least tell me your name?"

"Well I see no harm in that." He cleared his voice before giving me his name, "Jack Smith, currently 16 years old." When he finished, he held out his hand in front of me for a handshake.

I smiled as I grabbed his hand with mine and gave a firm shake as I gave my name, "Blake Volt, same age as you." We both let go of each others hands once we introduced ourselves.

"Well we have at least one thing in common." I guessed he meant with both of use being the same age. He turned on his heel and began to walk in a seemingly random direction, "Now lets get moving then" I followed him for a few seconds before realizing something.

"Hey, do you at least know where you're going?" I asked him as he continued to walk. He stopped walking as he turned his whole body around with a smile on his face.

"I actually have no clue where I am going, but that's better then standing around doing nothing." He turned back to the direction he was facing and began to move again, "Now come on, I like to get out of this forest before nighttime." I just stood there as I watched Jack continue to walk further away from me.

I shook my head before walking down where Jack went. I knew for a fact that this might not be the greatest idea, but I didn't have a better plan. It wasn't long before I found him and quickly hurried to his side.

He must have sensed I was close by becuase he turned his head to his left and smiled when he saw me, "So I guess you're coming along as well?"

"I personally think that this is a horrible idea, but I don't have a better plan at the moment.", I was being honest there, I really didn't have a better plan. Jack just chuckled a little from what I said.

"Sure it isn't a great plan, but better then no plan at all."

"I guess that's true, but we will need a better one soon. We can't just keep walking with no real sense of direction and expect something to hap-"

"Stop." Jack quickly interrupted me as he placed his arm in front of me. I look at him as he started to sniff the air like a bloodhound.

"What are you doing?" I asked about a bit confused on what was going on.

"You don't smell that?" Jack asked as if it was quite obvious what he was doing. I was going to say no until a familiar aroma finally reached my nose. It took me a bit, but I knew what it was now that I could sense it.

"Is that... Food?" As if on cue, both of our stomach growl with anticipation of the prospect of food. Jack searches around the forest area as if to find the source of the food.

"Yes it is my good friend! And I believe it is coming from over...", Like a cartoon dog that found something, he pointed to his right, "THERE!"

Before I could even blink, he immediately rushed off at such speed that he left behind a cloud body that kept what he looked like before running off. It only took a few seconds before it dissipated, but it was enough for me to be befuddled at the cartoonish sight. I decided to put a pin on that after I catch up with Jack. I quickly run after him, pushing away branches that were hanging too low and running through bushes. As I ran, I kept on calling for Jack to slow down. I looked around in case he took a quick turn, I bumped into what felt like a tree.

I held my head in pain as I looked at what I hit, but saw that it was Jack standing there, "What the hell Jack, why did you suddenly run off like that?" Jack didn't answer as he stood there like a statue, "Are you going to tell me why you're standing like a statue or-" The rest of the words died in my throat when I heard four words.

"Who are you guys?" I slowly turned my head towards the source of the voice and found five kids, four boys and one girl, and one male adult with a buffet and a chocolate fountain. The kids sat on a log with plates of food and the man, who for some reason had blonde hair, standing with what appeared to be a badge in his hand. They must have been scouts of some kind because they all wore uniforms the looked the same except the adult's uniform was a larger size.

I could only say two words that pretty much summed up our situation at the moment, "Oh crud."


End file.
